


And we've survived another cold night

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

เป็นคนขี้หนาว อดัมพูดถึงออสการ์ด้วยคำนี้บ่อย ตั้งแต่รู้จักกันมาถ้าอากาศไม่จัดว่าอบอุ่นค่อนไปทางร้อนก็ยากจะได้เห็นผู้ชายคนนี้สวมเสื้อตัวเดียวปราศจากโค้ทคลุมทับ

จากที่พอทันฟังผ่าน ๆ หู พยากรณ์อากาศเมื่อเช้าบอกว่าคืนนี้อาจเรียกเป็นคืนที่หนาวที่สุดของปี เนื่องด้วยมีหิมะตกหนักติดต่อกันตั้งแต่คืนก่อน และประกาศเตือนให้ระวังพายุที่อาจก่อตัวในบางพื้นที่ เป็นวันที่แย่สำหรับออสการ์พอตัว นอกจากจะออกไปไหนไม่ได้แล้ว แม้จะเปิดฮีทเตอร์ แต่ข้างในห้องก็ยังเย็นเกินกว่าจะทำให้อยากขยับตัวไปไหนมาไหน เพราะอย่างนั้นก็เลยได้แต่นอนขด ยอมลุกไปอาบน้ำตอนสายแล้วก็กลับมาขดตัวม้วนเข้ากับผ้าห่มอย่างเดิมเหมือนกับแมว ข้าวปลาไม่กินอ้างว่าไม่หิว วันทั้งวันเหมือนจะได้ดื่มแต่กาแฟอุ่น ๆ กับน้ำเปล่าเท่านั้นเอง

เราสองคนไม่ใช่คู่รักจำพวกที่จะจู้จี้จุกจิกให้อีกฝ่ายปรับปรุงเปลี่ยนแปลงหรือทำอะไรให้ถูกใจตนเองสักเท่าไหร่ เราตามใจกันไปตามใจกันมาจนเกิดสถานการณ์น่าลำบากใจขึ้นมาในบางครั้งมากกว่า อดัมจึงไม่ได้เซ้าซี้อะไรอีกฝ่ายมากมาย ปกติก็เหนื่อยมากแล้ว วันแบบนี้ปล่อยให้ได้พักผ่อนตามใจเต็มที่คงดีกว่า

 

อดัมไม่ได้คิดว่าออสการ์จะออกจากห้องตอนสามทุ่ม ตอนที่เขากำลังดูหนังเก่าอย่างไฟท์คลับและทานพิซซ่าเปปเปอโรนีอยู่

สวมกางเกงขายาวสีเทาเข้าคู่สเวตเชิ้ตตัวโคร่งสีเดียวกัน ซึ่งไม่ต้องถามก็รู้ว่าไม่ใช่ของเจ้าตัวแน่ แขนกอดผ้านวมลากออกมาจากห้องนอน น่าแปลกตรงที่เดินเท้าเปล่า แต่อดัมก็ไม่ได้ทักท้วง เขาเพียงมองตามว่าออสการ์เดินออกมาทำอะไร แล้วก็ได้คำตอบเมื่อคนตัวเล็กพาร่างมาอยู่บนตักเขา ขยับให้ได้องศาที่พอดีแล้วก็คลี่ผ้าผืนหนาออกคลุมตัวเราสองคน

“ไม่ดูแลตัวเองเลย หนาวตั้งขนาดนี้…” เสียงง่วง ๆ บ่นอย่างไม่จริงจังนักก่อนจะจับข้อมือข้างที่ถือพิซซ่าอยู่ของอดัมเข้าหาตัวเอง งับกินหน้าตาเฉยไปพลางรับชมภาพยนตร์ จัดการเองเสร็จสรรพหมดแล้วแบบนี้จะขัดอะไรได้ อดัมนึกหัวเราะในใจ กดจูบศีรษะอีกคนผ่านเส้นผมนุ่มด้วยความรักใคร่ ก่อนจะหันความสนใจกลับไปทางทีวีต่อ

 

เรานั่งอยู่ด้วยกันอย่างนั้น กินไปพลางเปิดอะไรดูเรื่อยเปื่อยไปพลาง จนผลอยหลับไปเมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้ นอนบนโซฟาทำให้ปวดตัวเสมอ แต่อีกเดี๋ยวก็คงหาย อดัมคิดอย่างนั้นในตอนที่ลุกขึ้นบิดตัวไล่ความขี้เกียจ สายตาเหลือบมองคนที่ยังหลับสนิทอยู่ ใบหน้าครึ่งหนึ่งถูกปกปิดด้วยผ้านวม ผมยุ่งฟูน้อย ๆ เป็นภาพที่เห็นทุกวัน แต่ก็ไม่มีวันไหนไม่คิดว่าน่ารักเลย

 

อากาศวันนี้อุ่น อย่างน้อยก็มีแสงแดดลอดผ่านกลุ่มเมฆออกมาให้เห็นบ้าง ออสการ์ตื่นขึ้นมาหลังจากอดัมออกกำลังตอนเช้าเสร็จพอดี เขาสะลึมสะลือลุกขึ้นมา งุนงงสงสัยว่าทำไมตนเองจึงมาอยู่นอกห้อง แต่เมื่อได้เห็นหลักฐานเป็นกล่องพิซซ่าจากเมื่อคืนก็เริ่มปะติดปะต่อได้ และจำได้ทั้งหมดเมื่อคนตัวโตโน้มลงมาบดริมฝีปากจูบอรุณสวัสดิ์

 

อันที่จริง เมื่อคืนก็ไม่ได้หนาวกว่าคืนไหนสักเท่าไหร่  
มีอดัมกอดเขาไว้ที่ไหนก็อุ่นทั้งนั้นแหละ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
